winxopediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Моя жизнь
Песня «Моя жизнь» (англ. Live my life, прям. «Жить своей жизнью») является одной из песен концерта Винкс. Текст песни |-|Русский= Ты говоришь, что я груба И правилам своим верна, Ты просто должен их принять. Мою свободу не отнять! Не отнять! Папа, пожалуйста, не грусти, Вспомни себя, меня прости! Ты был мальчишкой хоть куда, В детство вернуться мог всегда! Родной ты мой, Прими меня такой! Это ведь жизнь моя, Обидеть не хочу тебя, Ты просто будь со мной! Побыть дай молодой! И выбран был мой путь, С него мне не свернуть! И ты меня не беспокой, (И ты меня не беспокой) Позволь мне быть самой собой. (Позволь мне быть самой собой) Ты научил меня всему, Тебе я верю одному, Но не хочу я жить в цепях, Меня не остановит страх! Родной ты мой, Прими меня такой! Это ведь жизнь моя, Обидеть не хочу тебя, Ты просто будь со мной! Побыть дай молодой! И выбран был мой путь, С него мне не свернуть! И ты меня не беспокой, (И ты меня не беспокой) Позволь мне быть самой собой. (Позволь мне быть...) Храни! Люби! Поверь мне! Душу открой! Душу открой! Позволь! Позволь, Пожалуйста, остаться самой собой! Храни! Люби! Поверь мне! Душу открой! Душу открой! Позволь! Позволь, Пожалуйста, остаться самой собой! Это ведь жизнь моя, (Храни! Люби! Поверь мне!) Обидеть не хочу тебя, (Душу открой! Душу открой!) Ты просто будь со мной! (Позволь! Позволь,) (Пожалуйста, остаться самой собой!) Побыть дай молодой! (Храни! Люби! Поверь мне!) И выбран был мой путь, (Душу открой! Душу открой!) С него мне не свернуть! (Позволь! Позволь,) (Пожалуйста, остаться самой собой!) (Храни, храни...) |-|Английский= I heard you say that I'm a rebel That I don't follow any rule And you know it won't get better 'cause I won't change my attitude For no one Daddy please don't be upset Remember when you were my age You were so restless, we're the same So won't you set me free This is just me Love me for who I really am I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind I know you're watching over me I maybe young at heart But nothing's gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Nobody seem to understand I just need to be myself You taught me all I know, that's why I will always be your girl I wanna be out there in the world I don't wanna be in chains No more What I am trying to say I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind I know you're watching over me I maybe young at heart But nothing's gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Nobody seem to understand I just need to be myself Hold me,love me Trust me, open your mind I know who I am And I'm living my life Hold me,love me Trust me, open your mind I know who I am And I'm living my life I wanna live my life Don't wanna hurt your feelings Just open up your mind I may be young at heart But nothings gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Винкс на концерте